Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to window treatments, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for window treatment management.
Description of Related Art
Homeowners and professional businesses such as hotels, spas, salons, and the like utilize window treatments such as curtains, sheers, drapes, valances and so on to improve the aesthetic appearance and value of the living space. A common challenge interior designers and users face is the inability to manage the window treatments. For example, one attractive style for window treatments is to “pin back” or keep open the window treatment on opposing sides of the window or design element.
Generally, users attempt to manage this issue by using rubber bands and safety pins. Specifically, an attempt to contain the window treatment (e.g., keep it open) includes placement of a snug rubber band on a curtain rod and around the window treatment and securing it with a safety pin. However, such conventional solutions for window treatment management fail because of deterioration of rubber band and further due to inconvenience and inability to install the window treatment securely. Moreover, such attempts demand for significant time of the installer without providing the desired result.
Thus, based on the aforementioned, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for managing a window treatment to allow the installer to achieve symmetry and to substantially eliminate sagging and spreading of window elements. Further, the apparatus and the method for managing a window treatment should be able to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the window element and overall decoration. Furthermore, the apparatus and the method should be convenient and efficient without requiring significant time for installation thereof.